Regrets
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Ushio backs out from a job from her boss of killing Saori Kido. How will things work out? HyogaxOc *Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and I only own my Ocs!*


"I want out," Ushio bluntly said, her arms crossed and a serious look on her face.

Her boss glared at her and snarled, "I paid you good money to kill one woman and her five Saints and you suddenly tell me you change your mind?!" He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of her before taking out his knife and pointing it at her throat. "You better change your mind again and do the job, or else you'll regret it. Don't forget, you're still in debt with me!"

The black-haired woman snarled,"Well, I don't care! Just because you lost your partnership with the Grande Foundation doesn't mean you should get someone innocent like me to kill another innocent woman! I shouldn't have agreed to this, but wait! You forced me! Who knew that my once-kind boss wanted to go with murder?" She turned. "I'm out of here."

However, she got pushed to the ground harshly and then felt her hair being grabbed before she felt cold metal pressed against her throat lightly. The smell of alchohol from her formor boss made her want to puke and the combination of it with the smell of cigars didn't help either.

"You bitch! I told you that you'll regret it and since you didn't heed my warning, time to show you what happens to those who don't complete what I ask them to do."

The man was just about to slit her throat when Ushio managed to butthead him and he groaned loudly, getting off her slighly before she got off him. She gave him a good roundhouse kick and ran out of the office, turning left and down the hall. When she was close to the exit, she heard a loud bang and felt a very sharp pain on her hip. She let out a cry of pain, but ignored it as she got away. When she got a very good distance away from the horrid place, she stopped and took a look at her wound to see blood flowing down her pant leg of her jean shorts, along with noticing the bloodied spot on the bottom of her white tanktop.

She quietly cursed before she took off her jacket, bit hard on the arm of it, and dug her fingers into the bullet wound to try and pull it out. She let out muffled grunts of pain and shut her eyes tightly as she did her best to endure the pain surging throughout her body. After several minutes, Ushio got the bullet out and then she started to get her way home with her hand over her wound. However, she stumbled and fell to her knees, losing the strength to walk. She leaned on the wall of a warehouse and groaned, cursing on how careless she got to get herself shot, but she was also glad to be out of there before things got worse for her.

"Ushio?!"

Ushio looked up to see Hyoga with a shocked look on his face before he ran over to her, kneeling beside her with eyes scanning her wound and the blood.

"Hyoga? What are you doing here?" she asked him before groaning in pain again.

"Don't talk. My place is nearby, so I'm taking you there," Hyoga said before he carefully picked her up in his arms.

Ushio was gently placed on the bed and Hyoga went to get a first aid kit before he began to mend on her wound. The 22-year old woman watched as the 24-year old male did his work before she glanced away from him.

"Thank you...for finding me. I doubt I would have been able to make it back to my place," she muttered to him.

Hyoga shook his head as he finished wiping away the blood and placing a bandage over it, making sure it stayed in place after cleaning up the wound. "Don't worry about it." He put the first aid kit away and looked at her. "So, you going to explain what happened?" he asked.

Running her fingers through her black hair, the woman explained, "The truth is...I was hired by a man to kill you and your friends. He forced me to do it since I've been in debt with him. Not to mention he wanted Saori dead since he lost his partnership with her..." She looked to see a shocked look on his face once again, but he motioned her to continue. "I decided to tell my boss that I won't do it. It just wasn't right to kill innocent people, no matter who it is. So, let's just say my...now-former boss didn't take it well and was going to kill me, most likely. So, I got away but with that bullet wound and here we are." She sighed and looked away. "Well, you can go ahead and yell at me. What I did was really shitty and you have every right to be mad." Tears welled up as her body started to tremble a little.

"...You did the right thing, Ushio." Hyoga put a hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him.

Ushio shook her head. "I'm a terrible person, Hyoga! I lied to you guys and was going to kill you!"

"That may be, but I always knew deep down you were a good person, and yes, I am pretty mad, but not mad enough to hate you."

"Well you should hate me..." Ushio slowly got up from the bed. "I should leave...it's best if you and the others forget about me. I'm sorry...for everything."

She left and left a confessional letter to Saori the next day. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as Ushio moved on with her life and quit being an assassin. She owned her parents' bookstore a year later and was living a happy life with a clean slate, but still carried the guilt of the past with her. Ushio never heard from Hyoga, Saori, or the other Saints and she was glad; To her, it was better that way. However, just thinking of Hyoga made her heart sink and she would shed tears here and there. She wanted to see him, but she knew she couldn't after what happened. She was even surprised that Saori didn't press charges against her, but she was glad to know that her former boss got arrested with a life sentence.

The sound of the bell from the shop door rang and Ushio was brought back to reality before she greeted with a smile, "Welcome!"

"Hello, Ushio. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Ushio widened her eyes as she found herself face-to-face with Hyoga, who was smiling at her like they were really close friends. More like as if nothing ever happened when they last saw each other!

"H-Hyoga? What are you doing here?" the woman asked nervously.

Hyoga said, "I was around the neighbourhood."

Ushio frowned. "How did you know I work here?"

"Well...Miss Saori knew you worked here all this time and I have been watching you just to make sure you were ok. Well, more like she asked me to make sure you were ok." Hyoga leaned on the counter. "I'm glad to see you've been doing well."

Dumbfounded, Ushio cried out, "You mean you've been watching me all this time?! More importan-"

Hyoga silenced her with a hand up before he continued to explain, "Miss Saori had suspicions with your boss, so she had Ikki keep an eye on him. I, on the other hand, didn't even know about your involvement until you told me that night. After I told her what you told me, she got that so-called boss of your arrested. She was never going to press charges against you since she always knew you were a good person. Besides, you never were one to hurt anyone or even kill them."

Ushio was speechless. All this time Hyoga and the others still cared about her and yet, she ran away from them when she could have faced them in person. Now she felt more guilty than ever as tears fell down her cheeks, but at the same time she felt relieved.

Looking at the man before her, she spoke, "I'm such a fool...thinking that having you guys forget about me was the best thing to do..."

Hyoga gently smiled at her while wiping away her tears. "We understood that you needed time to think. Even though, to be honest, Ikki still doesn't seem to trust you just yet, but I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Ushio looked at him. "Hyoga...I missed you all so much...I can't tell you how much I wanted to go and tell you all how sorry I was...I was just so scared..."

"I know..." Hyoga reached out and brushed some hair off her face. "I missed you too. I wanted to go talk to you, but...even I was afraid that you would still shut me out, so I wanted to wait until now to confront you."

Overwhelmed with happiness, the black-haired female wrapped her arms around his neck and wept. Hyoga returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her and remained there, waiting patiently for her to stop crying. Ushio then stopped crying after a good ten minutes before she looked at the clock.

She said, "I close shop in an hour. You wanna come to my place for coffee once I close up?"

Smiling still, the blond man said, "Yeah, I can wait another hour."

After an hour went by and the clock read 8pm, Ushio closed shop and locked the store door before she and Hyoga went to her place. The two sat on the couch with some coffee and got to catch up with what they've been doing.

"I can't tell you how bad Seiya wanted to storm right in here and kidnap you back to the mansion!" Hyoga said with a laugh. "The look on Miss Saori's face when she heard that and Tatsumi gave him a good lecture. Oh yeah, Shiryu and Shunrei are getting married this spring, so I'm sure they'd love for you to come."

Ushio beamed. "Sure! I can come over to the mansion and reconsile with everyone. Though, Ikki's going to be a tough one to handle..."

"Don't worry, as long as Shun is there, you'll be fine." The male looked around. "This place is really nice. I'm amazed you've been able to handle your parents' business. You'd make an excellent secretary for Miss Saori."

"Well, I always helped them during my school days, so I've had my experience." Ushio took a sip of her coffee. "My parents are away in Hawaii, so they won't be back for another few weeks. They'd love to see you if they were here."

Hyoga smiled. "I always got along with your folks." He then put down his cup and looked at her once again. "Ushio...will you come back to the mansion with me tomorrow then?"

Ushio nodded. "Of course. I have tomorrow off, so that's fine."

Then after a brief moment of silence, Hyoga put his hand on hers and she blushed before looking at him again.

"H-Hyoga?"

"Ushio...I...I can't tell you how much I regret stopping you from leaving my place that night," Hyoga suddenly spoke.

Ushio widened her eyes. "Wh-what? Why do you say that?"

Hyoga looked into her eyes, gently squeezing her hand. "Because if I didn't let you go, then things could have worked out better."

"But, Hyoga-"

"During the past year, watching over you from a distance, it was hard on me with waiting to go to you. I missed you so much that being away from you was almost worse than death itself. And I regret not being able to do this that night!"

Ushio felt her heart skip a beat. "Wait, wha-"

She was silenced by Hyoga's warm lips pressing on hers. With his free hand, he cupped the back of her head, and the woman let out a moan as she kissed him back. After several seconds went by, the two pulled away, both blushing. They didn't need to say the obvious words since their kiss did it for them before the blond pulled Ushio into another kiss. She moaned softly as she kissed back once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then laid her down on the couch as Hyoga deepened the kiss. Ushio could swear her heart was pounding loudly against her chest and she was swept over with happiness. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and felt her body tingle at this new feeling. She then had her tongue move with his and the two held each other close during the kiss.

However, the moment was ruined when Hyoga's cellphone jingled and Hyoga silently cursed to himself before pulling away and looked to see that Seiya left a text that asked him where he was and if he got to talk to Ushio yet. He rolled his eyes and sighed with a light smirk. Ushio got up and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I guess that was Seiya, huh?" she asked.

"Yep, you know it. Well, I guess I should head out," Hyoga said.

Ushio then said, "Wait...you can...stay here with me tonight, if you'd like."

Hyoga then smirked widely and pulled her to his lap. "I guess I can stay over for tonight."

"Good, because I'll regret it if I let you leave my place..."

* * *

 **Man, I can't tell you how long it took me to make this oneshot, but I have to say this is quite a different scenario I've done so far. I wanted to make a really good HyogaxOc oneshot and this randomly came into my head. Hope you all like it and next up is Shun :D I recently seen the Legend of Sanctuary movie and I'm dying to do a LoS!ShunxOc oneshot, so there might be two ShunxOcs on the way, but we'll see lol**


End file.
